


Full Moon

by maywemeetagainlove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Jacob Black goes to Sunnydale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywemeetagainlove/pseuds/maywemeetagainlove
Summary: Post S3 of BtVS & post-Eclipse in the Twilight universe. What happens when The Slayer and a Quileute shapeshifter cross paths?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 5





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon and Stephenie Meyer, the creators of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Twilight respectively.

_Thunder crashes overhead. Lightning bathes the room in its effervescent glow but only for a moment._

_That's when she sees him. He's there._

_His hands are on her. First on her shoulders, rubbing them carefully but with reason, trying to warm her up. The moisture around her eyes, the water dripping from her strands, nothing can distract her from this fact, not that she wanted them to. His hands are on her, cold, but still increasing the heat she feels. Not in her arms but elsewhere. Everywhere._

_Her love, Angel, his face so close to her own. Her eyes are fixated on his own, boring into the dark depths with a purpose. Her breathing increases, her heart beats now matching the rhythm of the thoughts racing in her head._

_His hands on her, everywhere._

_His lips on hers, kissing her, his passion matching hers._

_She moves in slowly, closing her eyes in anticipation, as he does the same. His lips touch hers for a moment and a jolt of electricity hits her. It surges throughout her entire body, frying all of the circuits in her brain, leaving her self-control impaired. She moves faster now, with more passion, leaning in more hungrily, her hands on his face, pulling him to her. He's stunned by this, she can tell, but only momentarily. He moves with her, his need matching her own, their kissing now deep, hungry, driven. His hand grabs her neck, gently but with desire. He moves it down her body, leaving a trail of fire and ice in its wake. Farther, farther down. She can't take it anymore. She grabs him with force, her slayer strength incapacitating him temporarily as she takes him as her own. She's a hungry animal claiming what's rightfully hers. His hand moves down further--_

The shrill ring of the bell jolts her out of her reverie. Class is over, students are filing out of the room with a bounce in their step. It's the weekend and the teacher's loud reminders of the paper due on Monday hold no sway over their departures. It's hard for her to be completely back in her body. She has to pull herself back in gently, even if she is the slayer. She gathers her books into the crook of her arm, slowly rises, and walks out of the room.

No real rush. Just another weekend. Patrolling, homework, sleep, homework and patrolling. No dates. No plans. Just her normal routine. Willow had asked her to come over the next day but she made some excuse she'd never used before to get out of it. Willow was her best friend and she loved spending time with her but these days she just didn't feel up to it.

And it wasn't just Willow, it was everyone. Even her mom. If she was forced to be in another’s company, she would have to remind herself to smile at certain points in the conversation, laugh when expected, and look politely interested, like she was having fun. And she just could not make her brain work that much right now. It didn't mean that she didn't love her friends but she needed some alone time. Ever since Angel's death, she has been quite the loner these days. But she can't help it, she just doesn't feel up to anything. She had to kill her love, stick a pointy sword right through him in order to save the world. And she just didn't feel like being around that world right now.

With this attitude she knew she should have just stayed in L.A. but she had a responsibility as the slayer. Something no one else could take from her no matter how much she may have wanted it. Not unless she died first. And that was something she just wasn't in a rush to do although she felt dead inside without Angel.

So now she was doing make-up tests, actually studying, trying to stay in high school to finish. She felt she owed it to her mother after she had run off without notice. Her mom had worked hard to get that snake of a principal to let her back into her classes.

"We will be watching you very closely, Miss Summers." She'd give him something to watch alright. Her fist reaching to connect with his face. But she had held her composure, with her mother next to her, and agreed to the terms set before her by the beady-eyed little man in front of them.

So she was in it and trying to make it work. Her slow contemplative walk had brought her to her locker and she leaned forward to put in the combination. As she spun it back to the left on the third roll, she heard a voice behind her. "So, Buff, going to Willow's tomorrow? To make with the fun?"

Typical Xander. Always there, making sure she was okay and was still part of the group. Not that Willow didn't do that, but with Oz around, she had a lot more to be thinking about these days. 

Buffy turned around, making sure she was flashing the automatic smile that everyone seemed to love, no teeth, just full on beaming pink lips. But Xander wasn't fooled. He knew her too well for that but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Nah, I actually have a lot of work to do. Snyder is being a complete Nazi and is making sure I make with the studying instead. Then I've got patrol." As he pretended to let that lie slip into his brain for her benefit, he looked down the hallway. His eyes came to rest on a familiar brunette in leather pants walking towards them. His head snapped back to Buffy's. "Why not let Faith take it?"

Her eyes followed the trail his had left and she now saw Faith headed their way. She would have to finish this excuse-making up quick, before the kill-happy _second_ slayer could overhear and offer her bloodthirsty services, ultimately making Buffy free for the night.

"I would but this is something Giles asked me to do personally. He thinks a demon named Kissing-Toast or something bad to do with bread or maybe it was carbs? Anyway, he’s in town and Giles wants me to see if I can find him. Apparently he's the big bad of all the biggest bads we've had so far." She finished the last part in a more hushed tone as Faith was not five feet from them. Xander nodded in his understanding.

"Just another day in Sunnydale." He flashed his grin at her and she smiled wider for him in appreciation at his easy acceptance of the information she thought of on the spot. Faith was now on her left side, staring at their faces.

"What's going on in Sunnydale?" 

Xander turned in response. "Ah, nothing, just the usual. Pain, dismemberment, death. One of the many hazards of living above the Hellmouth, but you knew that already, didn't ya Faithy?" Buffy was grateful for his vague and joking answer, leaving her free to not have to explain her excuse, stretching the lie even more. 

Faith just shook her head at Xander's passing comment, sneered at him, then proceeded to talk to Buffy. "B, where we going tonight? You up for a patrol and run at the Bronze after? Pick up some cuties?" _Oh great, another excuse to think up in two seconds, great._ Since her smile didn't work on Faith, she just shook her head nonchalantly and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Can't. Got a major history test on Monday. Gotta study for it."

As she expected, Faith’s eyes rolled into the back of her head with her boredom at this statement. "Oh come on, B, you serious? You gotta get out there, live a little. There's too much meat out there, ripe for the taking." Faith sported her mischievous grin and she arched her eyebrows a little, as if challenging Buffy to contradict this truth. Xander chuckled quietly and turned back towards Buffy.

"Okay, well, that's my exit cue. I'll talk to you later, Buffy. If you need anything, like help on that test, call Will. Other than that, call me, okay?" He winked at her as she rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "See you later, Faithy," he called back as he quickly proceeded away. Another sneer escaped the other slayer in response but changed into the grin from before as she looked to Buffy again.

"Faith, I would, but I really do have to get going with this trying-not-to-be-kicked-out-of-school-again thing. Snyder is riding me hard and if I fail this test, I'm out and that's not going to go over well with my mom. If you want, I'll take up patrol and you could go to the Bronze." Buffy hoped her offer would placate the surly brunette who stared her down, annoyed with her refusal to join her company.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll patrol so you can pass your-" she made a face as she said the next part "-test. And if I feel like it, I'll hit up the Bronze after. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be." Faith began to walk away, leaving Buffy relieved but at the same time guilty.

"You sure you'll be okay with patrolling tonight?" She called.

"Five by five, B."

Faith hadn't even turned her head to give Buffy this answer, just kept going. A sigh of relief escaped Buffy. Thank God, she would not have to answer more of Faith's questions. Ever since Slayer 2, as the gang so endearingly called her when she was conveniently not around to hear it, found out that Buffy had been more than just friends with a vampire, her inquisitions were endless. Not only that, but they were open and without limitations. No boundaries, just how Faith liked everything. And Buffy just did not have the energy. Not tonight. Not when all of this was still so fresh in her mind. Suddenly, it hit her that she was still here in the school, staring down the hallway, looking at nothing. She quickly grabbed the books she needed, closed her locker and exited out of the school without ever looking back once.

If only she had known, had she not been so distracted with her friends and the excuses she needed to provide them with, she would've seen the pair of dark eyes that had been watching her. The dark eyes that now seemed to follow her as she made her way down the sidewalk, heading towards Revello Drive.

**Author's Note:**

> First written: 12/27/09  
> Re-edited: 12/7/19


End file.
